Mirror Image
by Xo Bella Italiana oX
Summary: All Human: TV Journalist Bella Swan is approached by the CIA asking for her help. She is to impersonate her dead twin sister who was planning to help assassinate her husband, Jasper Whitlock; a candidate for state senator, before he can take office
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the authors. The plot belongs to Sandra Brown and the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. -B**

**Prologue**

Bella sat down on her couch with her morning cup of coffee and biscotti as she turned on the morning news. The final candidates for State Senator were in the process of being announced and it appeared our current Senator Aro Volturi was going to be running against a new comer to politics, Jasper Whitlock.

She almost choked on her biscotti when she saw my long lost twin sister, Rosalie standing up on the podium with him as he waved and smiled at the crowd. She always wondered what happened to her after she disappeared five years ago. She didn't even show up at their Mom's funeral three years ago.

Rose had always been a self-centered person. Nothing at all like Bella who always cared for everyone else before herself. She was a high maintenance woman who always went after the best of the best. She was the popular head cheerleader who all the boys doted on, while Bella was the quiet book worm who nobody paid attention to. Despite being identical twins, they were nothing alike.

Rose had always slept around on all her boyfriends and treated them as if they were beneath her. She came close to marriage once, but her fiancé, Emmett broke it off after he caught her in bed with one of his employees. That was when she went awl, fleeing the small town her family lived in there in Texas. Now it appears that she finally tied the knot with the charming, young and charismatic Jasper Whitlock. Bella wondered when that happened and was a little hurt that she wasn't invited to their wedding.

Emmett and Bella continued to stay in touch after his and Rosalie's break up. He was like an older brother and always stuck by her as a shoulder to cry on, a confidante, and always backed her up if things went wrong.

Bella was a journalist for the local TV station here in Texas. Emmett was actually her boss and was the one who hired her straight out of college when he and Rose began dating. She loved her job and always got great reviews. She couldn't picture doing anything else with her life and never planned to.

The front door to her small ranch house swung open and in walked a disheveled Emmett. He looked at her, then the TV, noticing what she was watching.

"Oh, good. So you have seen it." He said as he began to pace the length of her living room.

"Yeah, I just turned it on." She told him, dipping her biscotti into her coffee. "What you think about all this?"

"I think she's a gold diggin' whore who's probably just usin' him for his money and social status." He growled.

"You don't think she really loves him?" She asked, knowing Emmett was most likely right, but wanting to give her the benefit of the doubt. She was her sister, after all. She still couldn't believe how different they were.

Emmett laughed, shaking his head. "_Love _him? _Rosalie_? Yeah, that's only something that only would happen if the moon fell down on our asses! That devil of a woman doesn't love anyone but herself and ain't never will! Look at that smile." He said pointing to the television. Rose stood next to Jasper looking at him smiling. It would only take someone who knows her well enough like Emmett and I who have seen it enough to know that it was a forced, fake smile. "It's as fake and condescending as it's ever been! That bitch doesn't know what it's like to actually _love_ someone."

She didn't comment, only wondered out loud, "Do you think he knows it's all fake?" she was letting him know that she did in fact agree with his observations.

"Who knows?" He mumbled.

They chatted about it for the next few minutes until she finished her coffee and biscotti, then left for the station.

A week later, she found herself in her study at the end of the hall. It was 11pm and she was working on a story about a local hero who rescued a young woman from an attempted rape. A knock of her front door got her attention. She stood to answer the door and picked up her cup of coffee. Who could that be at this time of night, she wondered. A man in a dark suit stood on her porch, his hat in his hands as a sign of respect.

"Hello, can I help you?" Bella asked, leaning on the side of the door.

"Yes, are you Isabella Swan?" He asked, looking up at her.

He was an older man with dark brown hair that was graying on the sides. His large brown eyes were friendly, but had obviously seen a lot in his life. He drove a black Lincoln Town car with tinted out windows to help keep the heat out and the Texas sun.

"Bella." She corrected, shaking his extended hand.

"My name is Felix Lovejoy. I am a federal agent for the CIA." He said introducing himself and flashing his badge. "Would it be okay if we go inside? I'm afraid we have a lot to talk about." He asked gesturing to the inside of her home.

"Of course." Bella answered, gesturing to the inside of her home towards the living room.

They took a seat across from each other with him on her couch and her in her chair diagonal to Bella.

"May I ask what this is about?" She asked curiously.

"I am going to cut straight to the point." Felix said, looking at Bella in the eye. "Your sister, Rosalie Whitlock was visiting Dallas when she crashed her rental car. The car exploded upon impact and she died instantly."

Bella gasped, raising a hand to her mouth. "Oh my God, does her husband know?"

"No ma'am and it needs to stay that way."

"Stay that way? Don't you think he is going to wonder why his wife doesn't come home when she is expected?" Bella argued.

"That's where you come in. You see, we have been informed by a reliable source that your sister and an unknown partner are planning on assassinating her husband before he has the chance to take office." Bella gasped. "We don't know who her partner is and we are worried that we won't be able to find out who it is in time, especially now that Rosalie is gone." He explained.

"And how am I supposed to help?" She asked.

"We need you to pose as your sister and help us solve this little mystery before it's too late. We have no proof, aside from the man who came forward, so we can't begin any investigation. I know this is a lot of pressure to put on you, but we could really use your help."

"Why doesn't this man who came forward help you? I'm nothing like my sister and I refuse to act the way she does and embarrass or humiliate myself. I have morals Mr. Lovejoy. The things my sister has always done are things I will _not_ stoop so low to do!" Bella ranted.

"We aren't askin' you to do anything ya ain't comfortable doin'. We can't use our source because he was killed in a muggin' a few days ago. Please, Miss Swan. An innocent life is at stake. Not to mention a little girl who would become an orphan." He begged.

"A little girl? You mean my sister had a child? When?" Bella interrogated, her resolve wavering. She had a soft spot for children. She always wanted to be a mother and has dreamed about little girls and boys running around and playing together in the backyard.

"Her name is Katie. She is only three years old." Felix said running a hand through his short hair.

Bella took a deep breath, calming herself as she tried to ignore the images of this little girl growing up without her parents.

"If you don't expect me to act like my sister, than how do I explain the changes in my personality?" She asked calmly as she considered agreeing to Felix's proposal.

"We will call Mr. Whitlock and inform him that you were in an accident. He will assume that the near death incident made you appreciate what you have and change your attitude. It's not an unrealistic explanation."

Bella nodded to herself as she thought about everything and the impact that this would have on her life. "And if it becomes too much for me later on down the road?" She asked quietly.

"We will fake your death and pull you out of there. We will go at your pace with this and will continue to do so the entire time you are undercover." He bargained.

She took a deep breath, preparing herself for her answer. "OK. I'll do it on one condition."

"And what is that?" Felix asked skeptically.

"My friend and boss, Emmett McCarty will be aware of everything. I will not put him through mourning my disappearance or death. He deserves better than that." Bella demanded. "Do we have a deal?"

Felix let out a long sigh. "We have a deal."

**A/N: So what do you guys think? This is my first 'All Human' story based on Sandra Brown's 'Mirror Image'. I tweaked it and added my own ideas, but has the same idea, adding Stephanie Meyer's characters from Twilight. **

**If you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. **

_Also, I am now accepting Twilight stories to Beta. I will accept any Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads. I will also agree to others, depending on the main characters. PM me for any details! _

_Bella'Xo_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the authors. The plot belongs to Sandra Brown with some additions and changes of my own and the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –B**

**Chapter 1  
><strong>**(BPOV)**

Two days have gone by since I agreed to help Agent Lovejoy. I am now sitting in a hospital bed, waiting for Jasper and whomever else he was bringing with him to pick me up. I was nervous as hell and petrified that they would see right through me and know that I was not my sister.

Agent Lovejoy and his partner Demetri Colden have gone through leaps and bounds to teach me what Rose has been up to since she met Jasper. They even had stylists come in and add the same highlights and layers to my hair that Rose had. They had gotten a hold of her jewelry that she was wearing at the time of the accident and gave it to me to wear; her wedding rings being the most important.

While they were doing this, I was given a folder with all the information that was deemed 'need to know' about Jasper and his family, along with the type of relationships she had with these people. They claimed that they had gotten all of this information when they interviewed the informant.

As I looked over the paperwork, I can't say that I was honestly surprised by what I had discovered. It appears that my dear big sister hasn't learned her lesson from when Emmett caught her being unfaithful. She treated Jasper like shit and they always argued. He hates her and his family is right there with him. She is a horrible mother to Katie and has had numerous affairs that Jasper seemed to be aware of. Yup, she was the same cold, calculating, and conceded twin that I remembered. It made me feel sorry for Jasper and his family. It also made me wonder why he never divorced her. I can't say she didn't deserve it.

I was told that Rosalie came down here for the week to shop. At least, that's what she told her husband and his family. On her way back to her hotel, her car hydroplaned into a tree, knocking her out in the process. No one was around to help her and less than thirty seconds later, the car exploded with her still inside. The story that we are telling everyone is that I hit my head, making me a bit disoriented, but I was able to make it out of the car in time, just before it exploded. Felix, as he has asked me to start calling him, instructed the doctors on what to say and had them write up a file for me, even going as far as charging the insurance company as to not arouse suspicion.

To say Emmett wasn't thrilled about what I was doing would be an understatement. We argued for hours about why I am doing this and the possible consequences that could happen under different circumstances. I understood why he didn't want me to do this, but I knew I had to. If anything happened to Jasper or his daughter and I could have prevented it, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, let alone look myself in the mirror each day.

I was also given a key to a postal box and was to send any and all evidence of the assassination to this box. I was to check it once a week in case they needed to contact me for any reason. The only one I was allowed to have any physical or verbal contact with was Emmett and if it was an emergency, he would contact the CIA for me. Everything had to be precise and we couldn't arouse any suspicion from Rosalie's partner. Demetri believes it to be somebody close, inside the family.

A knock on the open door to my room brought me out of my thoughts. Jasper. He was even more handsome in person. He had curly blonde hair that fell into his bright blue eyes. He looked to be about six feet tall and was very well built. He seemed to be dressing casual today, considering he is running for State Senator. He wore a pair of light blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket.

"Hey." He greeted. He didn't sound all that happy to be here.

"Hey." I gave him a small smile.

"You alright?" He asked, walking further into the room and over to the side of my bed.

"Yeah, just a bump on the head, but I'm a little shaken up." I answered as I watched him as he studied me.

I held my breath, sure that he was going to realize that I was not Rosalie and ruin everything that I prepared for these last few days. Fortunately, he didn't notice and continued to remain silent.

"Thank you for coming to pick me up. I know you must have been busy and I appreciate that you found the time to come here yourself." I thanked him, breaking the silence.

He seemed taken aback by my gratitude and he didn't seem to know what to say. I couldn't blame him, knowing my sister and how she thinks that the whole world is there to serve her, but I made it clear to Felix and Demetri that I refused to act like my sister under any circumstances. I had morals and was not going to stoop so low no matter what was at stake. They assured me that it was fine and agreed on the excuse that a brush with death changed my attitude.

"Uhh…you're welcome." He nodded, just as the doctor came inside to speak with us.

"Good Afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock." Dr. Hale greeted us with a cheerful smile on his face. He approached Jasper and held out his hand to shake, which Jasper took firmly. "I'm Rosalie's doctor, Jackson Hale. It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, doctor." Jasper said as he released his hand.

"I came to speak to you about your wife's injuries and answer any questions that you might have." Dr. Hale explained.

"Thank you, I appreciate you taking time away from your other patients to speak with us." Jasper said thanking him.

"It's no problem, I assure you. It's actually standard procedure with head trauma's that I come to speak with you both personally." He clarified. "Now, it appears that when your wife had hit the side of her head on the window and it caused some swelling along with a little bit of bleeding and it caused her to become slightly disoriented, which is normal for that kind of injury. Luckily, she got herself out of the car before it exploded. She is a very lucky woman." He said looking at me.

Jasper nodded to himself, seeming to be thinking about something. "Is there going to be any side effects?"

"There may be occasional memory lapses, dizziness, disorientation, and possible insomnia at least until the swelling goes away and possibly a little after. Every brain injury is different so it is hard to say, but those are the common ones." Dr. Hale answered.

"Are there any other injuries besides her head?" Jasper wondered.

"Other than a few bumps and bruises, nothing you should be concerned about." He smiled at me.

"Is there anything that I should or shouldn't be doing when I get home?" I asked.

"For the next two weeks, there is to be no driving or operating heavy machinery, do not take anything that thins your blood and if you begin to run a fever, come straight back here. Understood?" The doctor instructed.

I nodded my understanding, giving him a small smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jasper studying me with a confused look in his eyes as his face remained impassive.

**(Jasper's POV)**

How hard did she hit her head? I figured that as soon as that doctor said that she wasn't allowed to drive for two weeks, she was going to have a fit and attempt to argue her way out of this. At least, that is what she would have normally doneb.

Not to mention she actually _thanked_ me for driving the two hours into the city to pick her up from the hospital. She's never thanked me for anything in her life!

She looked so at peace and calm just sitting there listening to the doctor and I speak. It was so un-Rosalie-like. What was she after now that brought on this sudden change? Either way, I'm sure it won't last too long.

The doctor brought her jewelry along with her release papers in and she signed them. I handed her the bag of clothes I brought from her room at home and stepped out of the room so she could dress.

When she stepped out of the room, she looked as beautiful as she normally did. It was a shame that she was the way she is. I miss the woman I fell in love with. The fun, spunky, and sexy woman who had ambitions to rule the world. Now, I can barely stomach her and her deceitfulness. Her lips are always poisoned with lies and she treats our daughter as if she nothing but a nuisance in her perfect life.

I opened the car door for her and helped her inside. I may hate the woman, but I am a gentleman, even to the worst kind of women.

We drove in silence to her hotel where Peter, Eddie and Riley were waiting for us. We figured that since her room is paid for the next 3 days, we might as well get some campaigning done while we're in the city.

Peter is my older brother. He looks a lot like me, except he has Mom's straight caramel hair and his face is a lot rounder. He's about two and a half inches shorter than me as well. He is married to a woman named Charlotte that he met in law school. She had gotten pregnant about a year into their relationship with their 18 year old daughter, Tanya. Their relationship hasn't been on the best terms and she has a nasty drinking habit. She loves Peter dearly, but he hasn't been able to return those feelings for years. He fucks around on her often and though he cares about Charlotte, he is a man with needs. Needs she is usually too drunk or emotional to fulfill.

Tanya is a wild young thing that has been acting out her whole life. I've caught her and Rosalie doing drugs numerous times. She is also very sexually active. Anything with two legs and a dick she goes after like a starving man to a medium-rare steak. She is very out spoken and has a permanent chip on her shoulder.

Edward or Eddie is my best friend from college that came back around recently to be my campaign manager. He has all the credentials and qualifications and is a very hard worker and my biggest supporter. Peter and Riley are a great help and have put their lives on hold to help with the election, but it's Eddie who goes all out there to ensure that everything is done and done perfectly. He can be a dick at times, but that obnoxious attitude and drive to push everything forward is what makes him the best at what he does.

My father, Carlisle, is also well involved in my campaign. He is the head of Whitlock and Whitlock; a law firm that he started about ten years after my parents got married. Now, it's one of the biggest and most successful in the state of Texas. My mother, Esme, is my biggest fan. She heads off the house and keeps my dad in line. She's the sweetest woman alive and a wonderful grandmother to my daughter Katie.

Riley is my younger sister Alice's husband. He is a lawyer at Whitlock and Whitlock's law firm. He is fairly new, and was hired a few years ago right out of college. When Alice met him, they just clicked and married not a year later. Alice is currently 4 months pregnant with Riley's child and they are both ecstatic about it. I envy their relationship and wish that I could have what they do. But Rose will never change. I don't even think that she is capable of truly loving. It would be a miracle if she ever look me honestly in the eyes and tell me that she loves me. It's been a dream that I've had since I fell in love with her. I've thought about divorce, but I put that notion on pause until after the election. That is, if Dad ever lets me. He hasn't let Peter leave Charlotte, so why would I be any different. Either way, I'll find a way. I've given her 4 years and I just don't see her changing into the loving wife and mother that Katie deserves.

I was brought out of my thoughts as we pulled up into the hotel's parking garage. Without a word, I walked around to Rosalie's side of the car but she had opened her door before I could get there. Odd. She _never_ opens her own door, even though she is plenty capable doing it herself. She claims that it's a man's duty to cater to the female. If you don't open her door, she will sit there impatiently until someone does it for her. What in the world is going on with her?

**A/N:**** So what did you guys think? Rose was a bitch, wasn't she? If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next author's note. **

**If you like this, you should check out my other stories!**

'The Major'

'Dhampir'

'Other Worldly Beauty'

'Far Fetched Realities'

'Twilight ReVAMPed'

'Attempting to Covet'

'Pretexting'

'Perplexing Revelations'

_I am currently accepting Twilight stories involving Jasper/any female lead or Bella/selected male leads if anyone needs a Beta Reader! Just PM me for details!_

_-Bella'Xo_

_Xo BellaItalia oX_

,


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the authors. The plot belongs to Sandra Brown with some additions and changes of my own and the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –B**

**Chapter 2  
><strong>**(Bella's POV)**

Jasper and I walked towards the massive ranch home as I looked around in absolute awe. I mean I saw the home on television when they did an interview along with a tour of the beautiful estate, but in person it just takes your breath away.

There was a massive lake on the side of the house with a small Island in the center. It would be wonderful for swimming and sun bathing this time of year. I could also see a medium size building a little ways out that looked to be some stables. There were some beautiful horses grazing in the fields, along with some dogs running around near the building. We were right near the mountains, so the view of the property was absolutely astounding. It was so perfect here.

"Rosalie!" Jasper snapped getting my attention. He had a confused expression on his face along with one of irritation and impatience. "Quit lollygagging and hurry up! You act like you've never seen your own home before!"

"Oh, sorry," I apologized. "I just thought I saw something, that's all."

He just shook his head and walked inside, holding the door for me to enter.

The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. It was so light and open with huge glass windows on the side. All of the floors so far were hardwood and there was a large beautiful stone fireplace that drew your eye right to it. There were some antique decorations and furniture mixed with some present day designs. The walls had some beautiful artwork and pictures of the family.

Speaking of the family, they were all there waiting for us as we walked into the living room. I knew who each person was from the pictures and files that Felix and Demetri had given me to go over.

My eyes immediately sought out the little three year old girl, who was sitting on Jasper's Mother, Esme's lap. I smiled sweetly at her and immediately walked over and squatted down in front of her.

"Hi, Katie." I greeted her.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, along with the confusion and shock.

"Hi Mommy." She murmured, holding a Winnie the Poo teddy bear close to her chest.

"Were you a good girl for Nana?" I asked knowing that Rosalie stuck her with her grandmother when she left for Dallas.

She nodded her head shyly and buried her head in her teddy bear. I looked up to Esme for confirmation and she nodded, still stunned with my actions, I suppose.

"Good girl, baby." I praised her. "Since you were so good, I brought you a present from Dallas."

She immediately looked up at me in anticipation and wonder as I opened my suit case and took out the Dora the Explorer doll that I picked up for her before going to the hospital. I had Felix stash it in Rosalie's suit case to make it look like I had picked it up during one of my shopping trips.

Katie gasped as soon as she saw the doll and gave me the biggest smile that she could give.

"Thank you, Mommy!" She exclaimed and jumped into my arms. I heard some gasps and whispers around the room as I held her tightly to me.

I picked her up, along with both of her toys and turned to the group who was watching us with curiosity. It was quiet for a moment before Esme finally broke the silence.

"Welcome home, Rosalie. I am sorry to hear about your accident and am glad that you are okay." She said in a monotone voice.

"Yes," Her husband, Carlisle, spoke up. "We are all very glad that you came out of it alright and we're happy to have you back home."

Small talk began throughout the room as I continued to hold Katie in my arms, loving the feel of the child holding on to me. I could tell by her breathing as it evened out, that she was falling asleep. She was only three after all and the file on her said that she still took naps in the afternoons.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jasper watching me with what looked to be suspicion and confusion. Why any husband would become suspicious of their wife holding their child is beyond me, but that's Rosalie for you and by what I've witnessed so far, she's done quite the number on him. The way she treated his family obviously wasn't much better. Though, I wonder what it was that pushed Jasper over the edge to have him hate her so much.

"Would you like me to put her in bed?" Charlotte asked from the couch with a glass of wine in her hand. Her words were slightly slurred and her eyes a bit glassy; no doubt she was drunk.

I didn't want to give Katie to a drunken woman, but the problem was that I had no idea where her room was in the large estate.

"Uh…no thank you, Charlotte, I can take her. But if you would like to come with me to tuck her in, you would be most welcome." I offered, knowing that was my best choice if I didn't want to blow my cover by getting lost in what was supposed to be my own house.

"Oh! Sure?" Charlotte seemed stunned by my answer, but stood from the couch on wobbly legs and took the lead towards the stairs and up to Katie's bedroom.

**(Jasper's POV)**

I watched as Charlotte and Rose left the room to put Katie down for her nap. I couldn't help but follow her with my eyes as I watched her interact with our daughter this afternoon.

What was that?

Rose always saw Katie as a nuisance and never showed her any kind of affection or love that she deserved. She wouldn't let her hug her and wrinkle her outfit or kiss her because it messed up her make-up, let alone go out of her way to buy her a present for no reason when she goes away on her private trips to one of the cities in Texas. Then, she insisted on tucking her in for her nap? She has never done that! Is this some sort of ploy so that I will take her to Washington with me and won't divorce her? It has to be, because that woman right there is not the woman I have grown to despise. She actually acted like a loving mother for the first time since Katie was born.

Being nice to me and my family is one thing, but I won't let her play her tricks on my three year old daughter who will be heartbroken when she returns to acting like her normal self. It would tear her apart and she has a fragile emotional state as it is from all of the years of neglect from her mother.

I've got to get to the bottom of this behavior. Whatever her reasons be for this act that she is putting on, I will get to the bottom of it and I won't fall for any of her tricks ever again. I refuse to be played for a fool by that woman ever again.

**A/N:**** Sorry that this is so short of a chapter, but it had to be for the next chapter to go how it is supposed to. This is just a filler chapter that needed to be written to get what the family's reaction to Bella vs. Rosalie. There is going to be a lot of things that Bella will discover about Rosalie and the rest of the family, so be prepared!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews for the story and I will answer them in my next Author's note! **

**If you like this story, check out some of the other stories that I have written on my FanFiction page! **

'The Major'

'Dhampir'

'Other Worldly Beauty'

'Far Fetched Realities'

'Twilight ReVAMPed'

'Attempting to Covet'

'Pretexting'

'Perplexing Revelations'

'The Heart's Desire'** NEW!**

_I am currently accepting Twilight stories involving Jasper/any female lead or Bella/selected male leads if anyone needs a Beta Reader! I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot line. Just PM me for details!_  
><em>-Bella'Xo<em>  
><strong>Xo BellaItalia oX<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –**

**Mirror Image**

**A/N:**** I have decided to continue on with this story now that I have found my muse again! If you have any questions or comments about the story, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the next chapter! I hope you enjoy the story! – B**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously…<br>(Jasper's POV)**_

_I watched as Charlotte and Rose left the room to put Katie down for her nap. I couldn't help but follow her with my eyes as I watched her interact with our daughter this afternoon._

_What was that?_

_Rose always saw Katie as a nuisance and never showed her any kind of affection or love that she deserved. She wouldn't let her hug her and wrinkle her outfit or kiss her because it messed up her make-up, let alone go out of her way to buy her a present for no reason when she goes away on her private trips to one of the cities in Texas. Then, she insisted on tucking her in for her nap? She has never done that! Is this some sort of ploy so that I will take her to Washington with me and won't divorce her? It has to be, because that woman right there is not the woman I have grown to despise. She actually acted like a loving mother for the first time since Katie was born._

_Being nice to me and my family is one thing, but I won't let her play her tricks on my three year old daughter who will be heartbroken when she returns to acting like her normal self. It would tear her apart and she has a fragile emotional state as it is from all of the years of neglect from her mother._

_I've got to get to the bottom of this behavior. Whatever her reasons be for this act that she is putting on, I will get to the bottom of it and I won't fall for any of her tricks ever again. I refuse to be played for a fool by that woman ever again._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>****(Isabella's POV)**

"Mama, will you read me a story?" Katie asked as Charlotte and I put her under the covers, tucking her snuggly into her bed with her little stuffed rabbit, Winnie the Pooh and her new Dora the Explorer doll. She was the spitting image Jasper with her long, curly blonde hair and blue eyes with the same nose and mouth that Rosalie and I had.

"I got it, Rose," Charlotte said as she picked up a book off of her shelf that housed an entire row full of fairy tales and adventure stories.

I shook my head, holding my hand out for 'The Princess's Book of Fairy Tales', the book that she had in her hand. "It's alright. I've got it, Charlotte, but thank you anyway."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Um, okay… if you're sure?"

I nodded and it was then that I realized then that my sister probably didn't participate much in her child's life and it broke my heart to think about it. She was such an adorable little girl and it was impossible not to immediately fall in love with her, especially when she smiles.

Charlotte placed the thick book in my hand and gave me a small smile before leaning down over me to place a kiss on the little girl's forehead. She then moved over to the book shelf where she had placed her half empty glass of wine and made her way out the doorway, closing the door, but leaving it cracked.

I looked down at Katie as she looked up at me expectantly. "Can we read Thumbelina, Mommy?" She asked with the biggest doe eyes that I had ever seen on a little girl and in the cutest voice.

"Of course, sweetie," I said as I opened the thick picture book and flipped through the pages until I got to the page with the title that said 'Cinderella' and began to read, holding the book in between us so that she could see the pictures. "Once Upon a Time…"

* * *

><p>After placing a gentle kiss on the child's forehead, I slowly tip toed out of the bedroom, peeking through the crack in the door until it was firmly shut behind me.<p>

I sighed to myself and made my way to what I had assumed was my bedroom, because when Charlotte and I were taking Katie up to bed, a man named Ben, who I assumed was the hired help, had carried my bags into that room. It was on the room slightly down the hall from Katie's room and had a double door entrance.

I entered the bedroom and couldn't help the gasp that left my mouth. It was grand my any standards with beautiful different shades of white, blue and tan linens decorating the room. There was a sitting area near what looked like a gigantic walk in closet over flowing with clothes and shoes with a Lisbon sectional sofa and ottoman along with a flat screen television hidden by the cabinets of a Coaster entertainment center as well as a gigantic king sized bed as the center piece to the room. Against the wall in front of the bed was a long Louise Philippe dresser with a mirror above it overlooking the bed. There was also a vanity on one of the walls near a door that I assumed led to the master bathroom that had a beautiful antique looking jewelry box along with an assortment of perfumes. It was the bedroom of my dreams and adored every piece of the décor.

However, I did notice that there wasn't any male clothing or accessories in the bedroom and it made me realize that Jasper and Rosalie probably stopped sharing a room long ago and were only even together now because of his election campaign. It was obvious that they had once shared this room by the neutral look about it and I couldn't help but be upset with my sister, the more I learned about her and her life here. She had everything and she completely took every bit of it for granted. We haven't spoken in years and she was supposed to be my twin sister, so I can only imagine what has been going on here.

I sighed to myself as I walked over to my suitcases before I opened them up and prepared to unpack them, only to be stopped by the voice that had brought them up here to begin with; Ben.

"Oh, my apologies, Madame. I was just on my way back up here to unpack for you." He prattled in somewhat of a nervous sweat as he rushed over to the small bench in front of the bed where the suitcases lie.

"Oh, it's okay, Ben. I've got it." I smiled sweetly at him causing him to look at me with a perplexed and very befuddled expression. I shifted slightly, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. "Is there something wrong?" I questioned him.

He seemed to shake himself out of his stupor, regaining his composure. "I'm sorry, it's just that… you've never actually called me by my name before." He admitted.

I gave him a puzzled look. "And what did I call you by?" I asked.

He looked down, somewhat shamefaced and uncomfortable. "You would mostly call all employees by their position unless one of us had upset you ma'am. However, I do not feel comfortable repeating those."

Sympathy reigned through me for his man, along with anyone else who had to suffer because of my sister's brutality. "Well, things are going to be changing around here, and I would like to start by apologizing to you for anything offensive that I may have said or done." I told him, putting my hand affectionately on his shoulder as a sign of good-will.

He seemed absolutely flabbergasted and confused, though pleasantly surprised at the same time. "A-All is forgiven, Madame." He stuttered. "Thank you, though." I smiled gently and began to get back to work on unpacking my bags. "Madame, please at least let me help you with those?" He requested as he began to help me unpack.

"Are you sure, because you don't have to, really," I pressed.

He gave me a tentative smile and nodded. "Yes, it's my job and I don't mind in the least." He insisted.

I nodded once and returned his smile with a grateful one of my own. "Alright, thank you, then." We both then began to get to work; only I paused, turning to him by putting a hand on his forearm, halting his work. "And please, call me Rose."

* * *

><p>The sound of a door slamming startled me as I sat reclined in the sitting area in my bedroom as I read a book by one of my favorite Authors. I looked over to see a girl who looked to be about eighteen pacing angrily in front of my door. If I remembered correctly from the folder with all of the names of family members that Demetri had provided for me, this girl was named Tanya and she was Peter and Charlotte's troublesome teenage daughter.<p>

"Is something the matter, Tanya?" I asked her calmly as I put my book down on the coffee table in front of me and stood to face her.

"My parents!" She ranted. "Ugh! I can't stand them sometimes!"

I approached her and sat on the bed in front of us. "Why, what happened?" I questioned her in concern.

"They won't let me do anything! They said that I'm still grounded for sneaking out of the house last week when I went to spend the night with Caius." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Caius? As in Caius Volturi?" I asked raising a brow at her in shock.

Caius Volturi was one of Jasper's campaign investors and was at least three times her age. He owned a chain of fast food restaurants across Texas and made a decent amount of money. He was married to a woman named Athenodora – or Dora, as her friends called her. They were notoriously wealthy, as were his two older brothers, Aro and Marcus.

She paused and looked over at me like giving me a look that said 'duh!' "Yes, Caius Volturi! Why are you acting so surprised? You've known about this form months now!"

I shook my head slightly as I shook myself out of my stupor. "Uh… Yeah, I know… I remember. It's just that that car accident caused me to hit my head and I'm having trouble remembering some of the smaller, finer details." I sighed. "Where did this happen, anyway?" I asked her.

She approached the bed and collapsed on it next to me, her arms extended lazily above her head as she stared at the ceiling. "At Dukes," she sighed.

"Dukes?" I wondered out loud.

Dukes was a sleazy bar connected to a small, dirty motel where you even were able to pay by the hour. The place was filled with drunks and hookers that did nothing but drink, do drugs, gamble and have sex. It surprised me that someone so sophisticated and high class would even step foot in a place like that. It surprised me more though that Tanya would allow herself to even be taken there. Though, I didn't know very much about the girl, but I thought she had more expensive tastes considering her current living conditions.

"Yeah, I know," she sighed. "But it was a place that he could pay for on his card without his wife noticing it on the bill."

"Ahh," I nodded in understanding.

"I'll probably just have to sneak out again tonight, anyway. I don't even know why I bothered to ask." She snorted before looking over at me. "Got any pot?"

My brows shot up in surprise before I quickly composed myself before she could notice. "Uh… fresh out," I shrugged.

"Fuck," she grumbled before sitting up on the bed and rising to her feet. "Oh well, I'll just find something later." She sighed before skipping merrily out the bedroom door.

When she was gone, I collapsed on the bed, letting out a long sigh. _'This wasn't going to be nearly as easy as I'd hoped.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** So, what did everyone think? I know that I haven't touched this story in a long time, but I am starting back up on all of the stories that I have been neglecting. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! What did you guys think about Ben and Tanya? She was a piece of work, huh? Any ideas about what will happen next?**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out my newest collaboration with DeathsQueen26:**

'Overwhelming Darkness': _It has been 10 years since Edward left Bella and since then danger has been around every corner for her. Charlie is dead, Jake is dead and now Bella is a vampire running things in the south and is going up against Maria for more territory. What happens when the Volturi get involved and call the Cullen's for help with the new Warlord, Iz – War Goddess of the South. OOC Bella B/J_

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

_**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**_  
><em>- Bella'Xo<em>_**  
><strong>_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

**Mirror Image**

**A/N: ****I have decided to continue on with this story now that I have found my muse again! If you have any questions or comments about the story, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the next chapter! I hope you enjoy the story! – B**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>****(Bella's POV)**

I was reclined in the sitting area on my large chair and ottoman as I delved into one of my favorite books when I was startled by a knock on my door.

"It's Angela, ma'am," she announced herself as she waited for me to answer her by telling her that she was welcome in and that I was decent.

"Come in," I called out to her, marking my page by dog earring my current page and closing my book before placing it on the coffee table in front of me.

I turned just in time to see who I now knew as Angela enter the room in teal sun dress with an apron draped in front of her while being wrapped around her waist. She had her arms full of towels as she approached the suede bench in front of my bed and placed them down on top of it.

"I'm here to help you get ready for the banquet this evening," she explained as I watched her expectantly.

"Banquet?" I questioned in puzzlement.

She gave me a look that clearly explained that this was something that I should have known about. "The gala for Mr. Jasper's campaign. Mr. Randall insisted that they throw a ballroom dinner to give him a chance to mingle with his sponsors and potential high class voters. Don't you remember, Miss?"

I nodded as if I was just remembering even though I hadn't had a clue. "Oh, yes... it seems to have slipped my mind."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really? Because you were just complaining before you left or Houston about how Mr. Randall had been pestering you about what was expected of you and the importance of the evening."

Randall O'Hara was Jasper's campaign manager and had a large stick up his ass, if you ask me. Every time I saw Jasper on TV or attended one of the press interviews, he would always be hassling Jasper, along with putting enormous amounts of pressure on him as well as anyone accompanying him.

"Yeah," I sighed. "The accident kind of jostled my memory a little bit."

"I'm sorry to hear that, ma'am." She sighed as she approached my closet and began to riffle through all of the elegant dresses.

"Please, call me Rose, Angela. There is no need to be so formal with me." I politely corrected her.

She froze as I said this as she stopped what she was doing before turning to look at me in befuddlement. "B-but Miss, you've always insisted that as the hired help, I not use first names with my employers." She insisted hesitantly.

Annoyance shot through me as I recalled having this conversation earlier today with Ben, the butler. My sister sure was a piece of work and I hated that I had to be seen as her, but knew that right now, I didn't have a choice if I wanted to save an innocent man's life.

I forced a gentle smile on my face and reached out to touch Angela's shoulder. "Things have changed and will continue to do so. I'm sorry for anything that I may have said or done to offend you or the rest of the staff, making this a difficult work environment and an even more difficult employer to work for. It was wrong of me and I promise that things will not be like that any longer." I promised. "Will you accept my apology?"

She continued to look at me with wide eyes before she finally shook herself out of it. "Of course," She nodded, pausing as she looked down slightly and a small smile graced her lips. "Thank you, Rose."

"There's no need to thank me." I objected. "It was a long time coming." _'Though, I have a feeling that I have a lot more of these to get through before the week is out.'_ I thought to myself.

She continued to smile gently before she straightened up and went back to work inside my closet, bringing out three of the most beautiful gowns that I had ever seen.

The first one was a long golden gown that had one shoulder and a slit cut up the dress to my mid-thigh. It reflected the light the bounced off of it and looked as though it would be tight fitting.

The second one was black and was low cut all the way down to my ribs and had rhinestones outlining the cut. It flowed all the way down to the floor in the back and came up higher to about my knees in the front.

The last one was my favorite and the one that I knew I wanted to wear. It was a light purplish pink color that had thick spaghetti straps and a corset, bunched up kind of squared off look at the top and came down to my mid thigh. However, there was a see-through sheer material that dropped down to the floor, and like the second dress, came up shorter in the front to about my knees. There was a shimmery-type o material up on the top as well as the straps.

"Oh, I love this. I think it would be perfect for tonight." I gushed as I ran my fingers over the soft material of the third dress.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I thought so too!" She smiled as she put the other two dresses away and ushered me towards the shower.

* * *

><p>I admired myself in the mirror as Angela helped me put the finishing touches on my attire. I couldn't believe that the woman looking back at me was indeed me. I had never worn something so fancy, let alone wore such expensive jewelry.<p>

My hair was all pulled back off of my face into an amazing low due that ended up with my curls flowing down my back while some were brushed forward over my shoulder. My eye makeup matched my dress with multiple shades of dark purple and light pink. My lipstick was a dark maroon color and made them look full and luscious. I wore rose colored gold jewelry with amethyst and garnet stones decorating my neck, ears, wrists and fingers, not to mention my – or should I say Rosalie's - very gaudy engagement ring. It wasn't really my taste, but I could tell that it was right up Rose's alley and she had no doubt chosen it. I couldn't picture Jasper picking something like this out himself. He seemed to have simpler tastes than that.

"There, all done." Angela smiled as she admired her work. "You look absolutely beautiful Rose." She sighed wistfully as she looked at me.

I turned around, smiling and reached forward to grasp her hands in both of mine. "Thank you so much, Angela. You are truly amazing."

She looked surprised at the compliment and nodded her thanks shyly. I had a feeling that I was going to have to get used to the shocked expressions of the people around me who only knew me as my sister. But I fully planned on changing things up so that hopefully after all this was done, I would be able to keep as many of these wonderful people in my life as I could.

I watched as Angela began to clean things up and I bent down to start to help her.

"Oh, no... you don't have to do that." She insisted as I picked up a wet towel. "It's my job! You shouldn't have to help."

"It's alright," I waved her off. "I helped make the mess, so it's only fair."

She studied me for a moment, biting her lip in between her teeth and reluctantly nodded before we began to get back to work.

The room was just about finished as we began to put away the unused jewelry and I noticed Angela looking at a particular piece. It was a simple white gold bracelet that didn't seem anything like Rosalie's taste and I recognized it as a piece that one of her old boyfriends gave to her that she had never worn.

"Do you like it?" I asked her, nodding as I gestured towards the bracelet.

"Hm?" She looked up and me in question, obviously lost in thought before following my line of sighed to the bracelet in her hand. "Oh, yes. Actually, it reminds me of something that my mother had given me when I was in high school before she had died. I ended up taking care of my two younger twin brothers at the time, having been granted custody of them since my dad had left us. I had to drop out of school to get a job to support us. They were only ten at the time and I was only eighteen. I had to sell the bracelet to help pay for the bills so that I could make ends meet."

I smiled a small smile. "It's yours," I told her nodding towards the bracelet.

She looked up at me with wide eyes. "N-No, I couldn't!"

"Yes, you can." I insisted. "It means more to you than it ever did to me. I know that it's not the one that your mother had given you, but it still has sentimental value to you. It was given to me by an ex boyfriend anyway, so I don't wear it." I fibbed, knowing that that wasn't the real reason that Rose never wore it. She wouldn't care about disrespecting her marriage with Jasper. It was just too plain for her.

"Are you sure?" She pressed, looking down at the bracelet again with longing.

I nodded. "I'm positive." I smiled. "Here, let me help you put it on." I said as I gestured and held out my hand.

"Thank you," She looked up at me with watery eyes as she handed it to me, allowing me to undue the clasp and wrap it around her wrist before clipping it back together.

"There, perfect fit." I grinned.

She touched it, adjusting it so that it was facing the right way and looked back up at me. "This is one of the nicest things that anyone has ever done for me. Thank you, Rose. Thank you so much!" She gushed, enveloping me in her arms and into a tight hug.

"You deserve it," I mumbled into her shoulder. "You're a great person, Angela."

We pulled back from each other as we wiped a stray tear from her face. "So are you, Rose." She smiled.

I cleared my throat and regained my composure from this sentimental moment as I changed the subject in fear of this traveling down a risky road. "So, do you still take care of your brothers?" I wondered.

She shook her head. "No, it was ten years ago, so they're twenty now." She explained. "Zane ended up going to the University of Texas on a academic scholarship and Brian enlisted in the Navy. So, I'm all on my own now."

I nodded absentmindedly in understanding. "Have you ever thought about going back to school?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I've thought about it. I even took night classes once the twins graduated and got my diploma, but I can't afford to go to any decent college and I don't have time to go to a community one because I would need to work in order to make rent."

I began to think on that, but didn't say anything as I began to debate things in my head. However, I didn't have long to think, because it was then that a knocking sound resounded throughout the bedroom, bringing Angela and my attention towards the open door where Jasper stood in a fancy suit and bow tie.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I'm all set."

"Let me just get your coat. Then you'll be all set, Rose." Angela said as she made her way back into my closet.

I noticed Jasper's eyebrows shoot up as he heard her say my sister's name and I realized that this was the first time that he had ever heard any of the employees address me so informally. I played it off as if it was nothing and made my way across the room and around the furniture, giving him his first real glance at me in my ensemble.

I watched as his face changed into one of utter awe as he sucked in a breath.

"So, what do you think?" I asked him, twirling around to give him the full view.

He quickly shook himself out of his stupor. "Uh, nice. You look nice." He admitted, clearing his throat.

I frowned at this, but thanked him regardless. "You do, as well." I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks," I quipped as Angela reached us, carrying a floor length black coat and held it out for me to slip my arms through.

"Thank you, Angela." I smiled.

Again, I saw Jasper's expression show surprise and shock as he watched out exchange.

"Good luck tonight, Mr. Jasper." Angela said. "Have a good time."

"Thank you, Angela." Jasper nodded somewhat stiffly, yet politely as I smiled at her in thanks before turning to me. "Let's get goin'. Randall will have our hides if we're late."

I nodded. "Let me just say goodbye to Katie and we can be on our way." I told him as I walked past him in search of my niece.

I noticed him and Angela exchange a puzzled look, but ignored them as they both trailed after me, shutting my bedroom door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** So, what did everyone think? Again, showing her interacting with the staff and letting them begin to notice the differences between her and Rose. Jasper was sure shocked to see it. I will be having a brief Jasper's POV in the next chapter to give you a little insight to what he is thinking before the leave to go to the banquet. You'll also get to meet Randall in the next chapter! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I'll answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to my page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

_**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**_  
><em>- Bella'Xo<em>_**  
><strong>_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Mirror Image**

**A/N:**** I have decided to continue on with this story now that I have found my muse again! If you have any questions or comments about the story, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the next chapter! I hope you enjoy the story! – B**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5<span>  
><strong>**(Jasper's POV)**

I adjusted my bow tie before slicking back my hair, giving myself a once over as I got ready to leave the guest bedroom that I have made my own now for the past few months now. I couldn't deal with having to be around the wench any more then I had to.

I had enough of her games. I couldn't even look at her lately without wanting to beat the living shit out of her, and I was not the type of man to hit a female. But I couldn't help but to rethink that philosophy every time she acted all high and mighty.

Things weren't always like this between Rosalie and me. I can remember a time when we first fell in love when we were happy. I loved her independence and self-confident attitude. She always had this air about her that made others stare at her in awe – and all of this was aside from the fact that she is drop dead gorgeous.

I remember meeting her at the little coffee shop in town where I had stopped every day before going to work at my father's company before I got into politics. She was stopping in to grab an iced coffee before heading to meet some friends of hers for brunch. We made eyes at each other from across the room and I ended up with her phone number less than ten minutes later and went on our first date that weekend.

But as time passed, she began to change. She would act like she was too high maintenance for the normal everyday things, and though it was a bit annoying, it didn't bother me all that much. After all, a lot of the people that my family associates with is the same way. Except, I was drawn to Rosalie at first because she wasn't a part of that group. I was always the type who didn't like to flaunt the fact that I had money, I never minded getting dirty and I hung out more with the staff and their kids rather than the other kids at my private school.

Rosalie and I were married only six months after we met. The wedding was held at my family's summer house in Mexico. I admit that I had found it weird that none of her family attended the ceremony or the reception. She said that they didn't get along, but I had a feeling that she was more embarrassed of them than anything else. By that time, she didn't associate herself with anything or anyone considered 'lower class'.

Our relationship seemed to go downhill after that. I had my suspicions of her having an affair several times. I would smell another man's cologne or she would have a hickey that hadn't come from me on her body. I would question her about it, and of course, she had an excuse for every incident. I knew that she was lying to me, but I couldn't bring myself to face the truth. I just continued on with my life, acting as if nothing was wrong while trying to be the devoted husband that I was always supposed to be.

About two years into our marriage, we discovered that Rosalie as pregnant with Katie. I was over the moon when I found out, as I had always wanted to be a father. Rose, however, seemed almost indifferent at news. She wasn't too thrilled about the weight gain and the stretch marks. She thought that she looked ugly and was anxious for the birth to be over, more because she wanted to be able to fit in her clothes and return back to her old self.

Keeping in mind my suspicions that she wasn't a very faithful wife, I had the doctors perform a paternity test as soon as they were able before I had gotten too attached. Lucky for me, Katie proved to be mine.

I remember when we would lay in bed at night, I would wait until she fell asleep and I would lay next to her belly and talk to Katie for hours. I wanted her to know how much I loved her and how I couldn't wait to meet her. I was so thrilled to find out that I was having a daughter, for I had always wanted a little girl.

Once Katie was born, I couldn't seem to put her down. I always wanted to hold her close to me and kiss her chubby little cheeks. She was such a beautiful little girl and I couldn't help the feeling of pride I got every time she did something new; took her first steps, sat up, spoke.

I remember how she used to nap on my chest when I got home from work and fell asleep in front of the TV. She never fussed with me and always immediately calmed when I held her. It annoyed Rosalie to no end. Then again, she never did anything for our daughter. She had went and hired a nanny to take care of Katie during the day until I came home from work, even though she was home and didn't need the extra help. She was more concerned with getting her figure back, going to work out every other day. Now that I think of it, the only time that she really even held her was when she was parading her around for attention.

Things began to progressively get worse between Rose and I to the point where I couldn't stand being around her. The way she ignored Katie, who was starved for attention from her mother was heartbreaking, and the way she bitched and complained about every little thing drove me up the wall. Her affairs were becoming less and less discrete and it broke my heart that she had so little regard for our vows that we had made for each other when I had continued to keep them all this time. I would have divorced her by then if it was an option, but my father was one hundred percent against divorce and would remove us from his will if I left her.

Seeing that I had no other choice, Katie was about two when I finally moved out of our bed room and into the guest room, trying to put as much distance between myself and Rosalie as possible. The less I was around her, the better it was for the both of us.

About five months after I began sleeping in the guest bedroom, I was finally talked into running for State Senator by my family and close friends. It had always been a dream of mine, but I never had the guts to go for it until they encouraged me to run. I had so many ideas and I really wanted to help people if I was given the position with that kind of power. Eventually, I wanted to run for president, but not until Katie is grown and out of the house.

Once I decided that I would run for office, I began to notice differences in Rosalie. She would start to once again pursue me, doing just about anything to get into my pants. She would continuously tell me that she loved me and try to do nice things for me, even if they weren't necessarily the right kind of things; she would buy me things or take me out to dinner – nothing that truly came from her heart. I had a bit of an inkling that she was just doing all of that because she was afraid that I wouldn't take her with me to Washington if I won the election; and the outlook was good that I would win. That was the thing about Rosalie; _she always had her own agenda. _

Unfortunately, it wasn't long after that that my whole world came tumbling down around me…

Throughout those past 8 months when she would pursue me, I did give in and sleep with her here and there. I was a man, after all, and she was one beautiful woman. Any man would be a fool not to see that. I would fall for her charms time after time, knowing that a part of me still loved her and held on to the times that we shared together, hoping to salvage a happy marriage.

Before I knew it, Rosalie came to me once again, announcing that she was once again pregnant. I was slightly less thrilled about it this time around, though it had nothing to do with the child and more to do with his or her mother. She would rub it in my face any chance that she got and milked it at every opportunity. I knew that she wasn't excited about the child itself and more to do with the fact that she had another hold over me. However, I would never hold that against the baby.

Nevertheless, that all disappeared not long ago when I got the news that shattered my soul; Rosalie aborted the baby. _My baby. _

As a candidate running for State Senator, I wasn't against abortion by any means. I firmly believed that though I could never imagine killing an innocent life, there are circumstances that require it, and even some where it was far more merciful then letting him or her live when they would do nothing but suffer for the entire duration of their life.

But Rosalie crossed the line when she did this, and it was something that I could never forgive her for.

_How dare she kill my child and not even have the guts to tell me about it._

Yet, I still have yet to confront her about this.

After overhearing her on the phone the day before she left with her doctor, I had someone follow her when she went into the city a couple of days ago and discovered that she had an appointment with an OBGYN. He informed me of the trip, but wasn't sure of why she had gone to see them, since this man clearly wasn't our doctor that we had seen only weeks ago.

When he had asked me what I thought he should do, I told him to stay on and watch her to see if she went back. At this point, I was hoping that it was just another affair. It would have been preferable to the alternative.

It was the day of her car accident that I discovered what she had done. I was livid and heartbroken at the news. I planned on going down to the city that night to confront her about it, as I had a press conference that afternoon. But that plan was put on hold when I got a phone call from the Dallas Police Department, explaining to me about her accident that occurred on the way home from her… procedure.

Regardless of what my father believes regarding divorce or the fact that he would take me out of his will, I was beyond caring at this point. There was no way that I could go on with life and face her every day knowing that she killed my child. It was too painful and I was too angry. I could have overlooked the cheating, regardless how painful, but this was one thing that I could not overlook.

Except, I couldn't go through with the proceedings until after the election. It would not be good for my image and it could drastically ruin my chances of winning if I divorced her now. I refused to let her destroy my dream the way she destroyed our child. To the public, I would continue with my performance and put on a flawless act of being the best a doting husband and father that I could manage.

However, her behavior since I picked her up from the Dallas Hospital has completely thrown me for a loop. I couldn't help but to think that maybe she had discovered that I knew about what she did during her trip to the city and she was sucking up, hoping to get me to stay with her and take her with me to Washington.

I could deal with her act and the pain of wishing that this was who she truly was, but I knew that Katie wouldn't be able to handle her mother's rejection after putting on the act of the perfect loving mother that she had been this evening. I simply wouldn't allow it.

I was not looking forward to going to this function with Rosalie, but I knew that it wouldn't look good for the election of she wasn't with me tonight. Though it would be that much more difficult after her treacherous act in the city, I would continue to pretend; pretend for the community and for the sake of the election. But all bets were off the second the cameras stop rolling and the public disappears.

I finished putting on the cuff link on my right hand before taking one last look in the mirror and leaving the bedroom, heading down the hallway towards her – our old chambers. I stopped briefly at Katie's room, quietly opening up the door and sticking my head inside and smiled at the sight of the sleeping child under her covers, holding on to her stuffed animals with her thumb in her mouth.

Not wanting to wake her, I slowly closed the door, allowing it to click shut behind me.

I finished my journey down the seemingly endless corridors, finally coming to a stop in front of a pair of double doors. I took in a deep breath, psyching myself up for what I knew was to come when regarding Rosalie tonight, but paused as I heard the conversation inside.

"You deserve it," I heard Rosalie mumble to someone inside. "You're a great person, Angela."

_Angela? _Since when does Rosalie call her by her name and not her employment title?

"So are you, Rose." Angela's voice replied.

_Odd; _she never let the staff here call her that. She was much too high maintenance to allow that, as much as it annoyed the staff and I.

I heard Rose clear her throat and regain her composure from this surprisingly sentimental moment as she changed the subject. "So, do you still take care of your brothers?" she wondered.

"No, it was ten years ago, so they're twenty now." Angela explained. "Zane ended up going to the University of Texas on a academic scholarship and Brian enlisted in the Navy. So, I'm all on my own now."

"Have you ever thought about going back to school?"

Angela sighed. "Yeah, I've thought about it. I even took night classes once the twins graduated and got my diploma, but I can't afford to go to any decent college and I don't have time to go to a community one because I would need to work in order to make rent."

This was getting too bizarre. Since when was Rosalie interested in anyone but herself, let alone the staff? It even sounded like she cared? This all had to be a part of some elaborate plot of some kind; it was the only explanation I could think of.

I decided that now would be the best time to make myself known, not wanting to be late tonight because I was eavesdropping.

I knocked three times on the door before pushing it open.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her, getting a partial look at her ensemble. As usual, she was absolutely beautiful in her gown, but there was something else tonight; something that made her even more stunning than usual and I couldn't for the life of me figure out what it was.

Rosalie looked over at me and nodded, "Yes, I'm all set."

"Let me just get your coat. Then you'll be all set, Rose." Angela said as she made her way back into the large closet.

My eyebrows shoot up as I heard her say my wife's name once again and I couldn't help my dumbfounded reaction. Noticing this, Rose played it off as if it was nothing and made her way across the room and around the furniture, giving me my first real glance at her entire ensemble.

I felt my face changed into one of utter awe as I sucked in a breath. She looked absolutely magnificent, and the way the dress clung to her curves and the way her hair framed her face was indescribable. It was moments like this that I remembered why I fell in love with her to begin with. But then I remember who she really is inside that beautiful shell and I have to force myself to look away, which I can usually do with no problem.

However, I have been having more trouble doing that since she came back from Dallas with this new personality of hers. And even excluding that, there is something different about her; the way she carries herself and the tenderness in her eyes and her actions, especially towards Katie.

"So, what do you think?" Rose asked me, twirling around to give him the full view. I immediately noticed the blush on her cheeks; a very un-Rosalie-like thing to do, but it only enhanced her beauty.

I quickly shook himself out of his stupor, not wanting her to catch me with anything but indifference. "Uh, nice. You look nice." I admitted, clearing his throat.

_If she keeps this up, this is going to be harder than I thought, despite the loathing I feel for this devil-woman._

Rosalie frowned at this, but thanked me regardless.

"You do, as well." She complimented and gave me a small smile. She almost seemed shy and I couldn't help myself from listing off these differences in my wife. My God, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that this wasn't even her at all.

_Ah, wishful thinking…_

"Thanks," I quipped stiffly as Angela reached us, carrying her floor length black coat and held it out for her to slip her arms through.

"Thank you, Angela." She smiled.

Again, I couldn't help but to let my expression show my surprise and shock as I watched their exchange.

"Good luck tonight, Mr. Jasper." Angela said, giving me a smile. "Have a good time."

"Thank you, Angela." I nodded somewhat stiffly, yet politely as Rose smiled at the maid in thanks. I turned towards Rosalie, looking down at my watch. "Let's get goin'. Randall will have our hides if we're late."

She nodded. "Let me just say goodbye to Katie and we can be on our way." She told him as she walked past me in search of our daughter, leaving me slack jawed in her wake. I looked over at Angela and exchanged a puzzled look. She just shrugged as we both trailed after her, shutting her bedroom door behind us.

_This was going to be one interesting night…_

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** So, how did everyone like a little of Jasper and Rosalie's history, as well as his thoughts during some of the previous chapter?! Now you know why he hates her so much right now and why he hasn't left her yet. What do you think will happen in the next chapter?! Any guesses?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I'll answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to my page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
><em>- Bella'Xo<em>**  
>Xo BellaItalia oX<strong>


End file.
